Catch You On My Way Out
by hollytiger
Summary: Spoilers for "Family First". Continuation of the finale. Tony heads to Paris with Tali. Is Ziva really dead like everyone thinks? What about the things Ziva had in the Go Bag? Rated T or M depending on your definition.
1. Reunion

**I'll Catch You On My Way Out**

by

hollytiger

 _Summary: Spoilers for "Family First". Continuation of the finale. Tony heads to Paris with Tali. Is Ziva really dead like everyone thinks? What about the things Ziva had in the Go Bag? Rated T or M depending on your definition._

 _Disclaimer: If I Owned NCIS, that piece of crap wouldn't have ended and been written as so tonight. Long Live Tiva!_

 **Chapter 1 Reunion**

Tony smiled through giggles and shrieks as he packed several bags, looking over at Tali and Senior. Senior had taken his newly-discovered granddaughter to Toys 'R' Us, bought her some more toys, and also clothes shopping while Tony had been resigning from NCIS. Senior had first brought her the tea set a couple days ago, but then Senior realized that Tali had practically nothing else besides what had been in the go bag and stroller, and stuff was bought over the last couple days, including a toddler bed and dresser that easily fit into Tony's rather large bedroom. Tony had been appalled briefly at the clutter of toddler toys sitting in the living room. Senior was still assembling a few toys, one of them being Tali's new Power Wheels Jeep.

"Dad, do you really have to put that together right now?" Tony sighed. "Tali and I are leaving soon for the airport."

"Gives me something to do," Senior smiled as Tali played on her play table.

"Abba, Block!" Tali said, holding the block in her hand up with a smile.

"That's very good, Tali," Tony replied. "Block!"

"Moo!" Tali replied, holding up a toy cow from her Fisher-Price farm.

"Moo," Tony laughed. "Oh, you are so much your mother." Tony shook his head as he returned to the suitcases.

Tony's cell rang and Tony's eyebrows raised.

"DiNozzo," Tony answered.

" _You leave yet, DiNozzo?"_

"Oh, hi Gibbs, uh, no, not yet, still packing these clothes that my dad bought for Tali and then we should be good to go," Tony replied.

" _Got enough diapers, wipes, etc?"_ Gibbs voice replied.

"Uh, yeah, my dad's been pretty helpful actually," Tony replied.

" _Alright Son, have a safe flight, and don't worry, I know Orli lied to us. I've never trusted that woman. When you find Ziver, or rather, when she finds you, give her my love. And for God's sake, make an honest woman out of her legally. Stay in touch if you can, alright?"_

"Aye aye, Dad," Tony snarked, hanging up and throwing the phone down on the bed.

"What did Gibbs want?" Senior asked, coming over to Tony.

"Oh, just seeing if we had left yet, to give Ziva my love when we find her, and to make an honest woman out of her."

Senior roared with laughter, his voice booming in the living room as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Gibbs loves both you and Ziva, you know that, right?" Senior asked.

"I know, Dad, I know," Tony replied.

"Junior, you know that I know about you and Ziva having a 'Friends With Benefits' relationship these last several years, right?"

"It was more than that, Dad," Tony replied. "Surprised Zi and I didn't accidentally conceive Tali when we were in Paris picking up Nora Williams. Zi and I eloped a long time ago but never made it legal for safety reasons. We semi-renewed our vows in Paris but figured eventually we would have an official legal ceremony."

"When were you going to tell me all of this?" Senior asked incredulously.

"Zi and I love secrets," Tony replied. "This one was more for Ziva's benefit."

"You were practically living at Ziva's most of the time, right?" Senior asked.

"Yes, we bought a small bungalow after Somalia," Tony replied. "Ziva needed a new place since her apartment blew up. I still had the check from her insurance in my possession. I chipped in a bit more to help cover the difference."

"So that explains why this place looked so empty that one year," Senior smirked.

"We were living in the Bungalow yes, but I used my apartment later on as a decoy for work once or twice a week," Tony replied. "I told you, this is my sanctuary. But I haven't been back to the bungalow since Ziva left."

"What did you do with the Bungalow?" Senior asked.

"Still own it," Tony replied. "It's in my name as well as Ziva's. But after Ziva left, she asked me to pack up most of her things and either ship them to her in Be'er Shiva or donate or sell. I sent her what I wanted to, the rest is still at the bungalow. We should probably be taking all of this stuff over there now."

"Give me the address and I'll take care of it while you're gone," Senior replied. Tony nodded and handed his a key off his key ring and wrote down an address.

"Probably needs some cleaning, I go over once a week to make sure the place hasn't been robbed and what not," Tony said. "And to get all of our mail. I was gonna rent it out, but it just didn't feel right."

Senior smiled.

"Your brain probably knew you would need it soon," Senior smiled. "Don't worry Junior, I'll have that place ready for you, my granddaughter, and my daughter-in-law in no time." Tony sighed as he closed the last suitcase and looked over at Tali. She was sitting on the floor, but now had taken interest in her See N Say. Tali pulled the handle and the toy began to talk.

"The Pig says, 'OINK'!" the voice said. Tali turned to Tony with a smile.

"Oink!" Tali parroted the toy. Tony made pig snorting sounds at Tali and Tali giggled.

"Come here, my mini-ninja," Tony replied, scooping Tali up. "We're gonna go find Ima and bring her home, how does that sound?"

"Ima?" Tali asked excitedly.

"Ima," Tony confirmed and Tali clapped her hands excitedly.

* * *

Tony and Tali's plane touched down fifteen hours later at Charles De Gaulle Airport. Tali had enjoyed the flight, sleeping for sixty percent of it, the other forty percent to eat, have her diapers changed, and watch all of Ziva's favorite Disney movies that Tony had packed in his carry on. They had started with Snow White and worked their way up in chronological order of their release. Tony was going to probably also make sure that he and Tali made a Disneyland Paris stop while they were here looking for Ziva.

"Ready to go find Ima, Tali?" Tony asked as he grabbed their carry-ons and secured the stroller from the gate check claim.

"Yeah, find Ima!" Tali replied with a huge smile. He set Tali in the stroller and pulled the photo out of the diaper bag. He smiled as he read the back of the photo.

 _Jean-Claude,_

 _Je vais attendre pour vous et Tali à Paris, où nous avons renouvelé notre amour et nos vœux. Je vous aime tous les deux._

 _(I'll be waiting for you and Tali in Paris, where we renewed our love and our vows. I love you both.)_

 _Sophie_

Tony smiled again and pushed Tali out to claim their luggage. Before they could get any further, Tony stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his wife.

"IMA!" Tali said excitedly as Ziva walked up to them.

"Well that was quick," Ziva said as she picked up Tali for a hug. " _Shalom, Tatelah."_

" _Missed you,"_ Tali spoke in Hebrew.

" _Me too, have you enjoyed getting to know your Abba?"_ Ziva replied.

" _Ken,"_ Tali replied.

"Wow, she speaks more Hebrew than I realized," Tony replied.

"She knows English too, I made sure of it," Ziva replied as Tony continued to stare at his two girls.

"How, how did you-" Tony replied

"-know you would come straight here?" Ziva finished. "I'm a ninja, remember. And I knew you would recognize our escape code."

"That you are," Tony smirked. "And yes I did." He cupped his hand to her cheek. "I knew you weren't dead, Sweetcheeks." He kissed her ever so gently.

"Come, I will explain everything back at the apartment," Ziva said as they grabbed the luggage from the turnstile.

* * *

"Okay, she's asleep," Ziva said, closing the door to the room that would be Tali's for the remainder of their visit.

"Promised to take her to Disneyland Paris while we're here," Tony smiled as Ziva joined him on their bed. "That'll be fun."

"That it shall," Ziva smiled. "Tony, about why I didn't tell you..."

"I know, Zi, you were trying to protect us," Tony replied. "Seriously, if you had told me right away, I would have left NCIS permanently. I was waiting for you to come home and change your mind, or call me or something."

"I know, and then when I found out that Kort was after me, I told Orli to take Tali to you, but not tell you I was okay."

"Well I'm glad you left me those clues in the diaper bag, or I might have never come straight here," Tony replied. "Dad's cleaning up the bungalow for us, and taking everything over there. It will be ready for when we get home. He's looking forward to seeing you. Gibbs sends his love."

"He knows?" Ziva asked,

"Figured out Orli lied as usual, you know Gibbs," Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ziva asked. "Neither of us are working."

"We're both well off in terms of money, for now," Tony replied. "Cashed in my pension and everything. Let's raise Tali, and then when she starts school we'll go from there?"

"Okay," Ziva replied.

"Or even better," Tony added, "we could sell the bungalow and our apartments, and move to L.A. Or at least briefly go visit our L.A. Ops counterparts, Deeks and Kensi. They're anxious to meet you."

Ziva titled her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea..." Ziva replied. Tony took Ziva in his arms.

"I love you, Ziva," Tony said, kissing her. "Marry me again? Legally this time?"

"I love you too, Tony," replied Ziva. "And yes, I will marry you again."

Their lips gently met as Tony rolled Ziva under him and placed kisses all along her neck.

"Mmm, Tony, Tali's in the next room, we shouldn't," Ziva replied.

"I'm making up for three lost years," Tony murmured. "I wanna make love to you Zi." He continued to kiss her neck. "Maybe start on making a sibling for Tali."

That had been the final nail in the coffin for Ziva. and the next thing Tony knew, Ziva was flipping him over so she was on top and started shedding their clothing.

"That's my Wild Ninja," purred Tony as their mouths met in a passionate fury.


	2. Disneyland

**Chapter 2 Disneyland**

Ziva's eyes fluttered open as she felt a weight on her body. It was Tali.

 _Oh no, Tali is probably wondering why we're naked..._ Ziva thought.

" _Shalom Tatelah,"_ Ziva said as Tali sat on her. "Good Morning."

" _Ima_ ," said Tali, bouncing up and down. Tony groaned next to Ziva and opened his eyes. He tried to keep himself covered so Tali wasn't asking the questions he didn't want to hear for at least twelve years.

"Well good morning, my Mini-Ninja," Tony smiled.

" _Abba!"_ Tali said, throwing herself at Tony.

"Ooomph!" Tony groaned as Tali landed on him. He looked over at Ziva. "Good morning, Sweetcheeks."

"Good morning my little hairy butt," Ziva smiled as she kissed Tony.

"Hungry," Tali stated.

"Okay, _Tatelah_ , I'll start breakfast," Ziva replied. "Let us allow _Abba_ to get dressed. Go find Dora on TV."

Tony snorted as Tali climbed off the bed and scurried into the living room. Ziva climbed out of bed, wrapping her robe around her naked body.

"I love waking up to your gorgeous naked body," Tony smiled. "Even if you do have a few stretch marks now."

Ziva scoffed and threw Tony's boxer shorts at him.

"Get dressed. We are taking Tali to Disneyland today, are we not?"

"Yes ma'am," Tony saluted. The two got dressed, Ziva a little more quicker than usual, and they headed out into the living room to see Tali sitting in front of the television, watching _Dora the Explorer_. Tony started to get the ingredients he needed to make crepes out of the cupboards and refrigerator.

"This is her morning routine, if you haven't caught on, by now," Ziva replied as she prepared a bowl of cereal and a banana for Tali. "If you ever had any doubts whether or not she is truly yours, television and cereal first thing in the morning are things she gets from you."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Tony replied, scratching his head. "We had a whole Disney Princess marathon on the plane ride here. She wanted to watch Beauty and the Beast over and over but I made her watch the other movies too."

"Belle is her favorite," Ziva smiled as she walked over to Tali with her breakfast. Ziva set the cereal and sliced bananas down on the kiddie table that Tali sat at and Tali began to eat.

"Where did that come from anyway?" Tony noted of the table as he placed a crepe on a plate and started another.

"I bought it a couple days ago," Ziva said. "I wasn't sure how long we were going to stay here and I wanted Tali to have kid-sized furniture to sit on. She had one like that in Israel but obviously it's gone now."

"We can easily ship this back to the bungalow," Tony nodded as he flipped the crepe he was cooking onto a plate. The two sat with Tali and began to eat.

"Bon Appetite, _Mon Petit Pois,_ " Ziva teased to Tony. Tony smiled.

" _Merci_ , Sweetcheeks."

When the three had finished their breakfast, Ziva took Tali to get her ready for their trip to Disneyland Paris while Tony loaded the dishwasher. When he finished, he heard the shrieks and squeals of Tali coming from the bathroom and decided to investigate. He stopped in the doorway and smiled as he watched the love of his life give their daughter a bubble bath.

"Now this is something I could get use to seeing every day," Tony said. Ziva jumped a little.

"Don't do that!" Ziva hissed. She swatted Tony on the arm as she bathed Tali.

"Sorry, I just never pictured this would happen in a million years," Tony replied as he knelt beside the tub and sat on the floor. "I know we had talked about starting a family, but we weren't sure if it was possible, remember?"

"I know, and that was why I was so excited when I found I was pregnant with Tali," Ziva murmured. "I didn't think I would be able to have children, not after Somalia."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony replied, trying to return to their conversation the night before. "I meant what I said last night, Zi, I would have gone back to Israel to be with you."

"Parsa was still on the loose, I didn't want to put you in danger," Ziva replied as she rinsed Tali off and wrapped a towel around her. "Aunt Nettie and Schmiel took care of me. I was just so happy that she was perfect when she was born. She came out screaming."

"When is her birthday, anyways?" Tony asked as Ziva lifted Tali out of the tub and handed her to Tony.

"The same as yours," Ziva smirked. "We had good timing." Tony laughed.

"Well, I guess that will be easy to remember then," Tony replied as he kissed Tali on the cheek. They got Tali dried off and Ziva dressed her while Tony took a shower. He stepped out of the shower a few moments later, wrapping a towel around his naked body and hurried into the bedroom to find Ziva brushing Tali's hair. He smiled as Ziva gave him an up and downwards glance.

"See something you like, Sweetcheeks?" Tony teased.

"Perhaps, have you shaved your butt recently?" Ziva teased back.

"Not since last night," Tony smirked and Ziva laughed. Tali's hair was not very long yet, but Ziva was able to semi braid her hair. Tali was dressed in a pretty yellow sun dress that clearly resembled Belle's princess dress from _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Okay, all done," Ziva proclaimed, setting Tali down on the floor. "Let us allow Daddy to get dressed and then we will go see Belle and the other princess, _Ken_?"

Tali nodded as her eyes lit up and as the two headed out into the living room, Tony got dressed for the trip across the city. Ziva was packing up a couple bags. She started with Tali's diaper bag, making sure she had enough diapers, wipes, extra clothes and other necessities packed. Ziva then put sunscreen, clothes for her and Tony, and some other supplies in a large tote bag.

"Alright, I think we're ready," Ziva said as she loaded the bags into the stroller's storage space. Tony picked Tali up and placed her into the stroller. Ziva made sure she had her purse, and Tony his wallet, and the keys, and their phones, and the family set out for their first outing together. Tony locked up the apartment, and then Tony, Ziva and Tali headed to the elevator and headed down to the first floor of the building.

" _Bonjour Monsieur, Madame and Mademoiselle DiNozzo,"_ greeted the doorman as he saw the three heading out the door.

" _Bonjour, ca va?"_ Ziva asked as Tony also bid him good morning.

" _Bien_ , _et toi?_ " the doorman replied.

" _Nous allons à Disneyland Paris,"_ Tony spoke with a smile.

" _Ah, tres bien, Monsieur DiNozzo, tres bien. Jouir! Bon voyage!"_ the doorman replied.

" _Au revoir!"_ Tony and Ziva replied. The family headed over to the Châtelet-Les Halles RER station to catch the train to Marne-la-Vallée, the station near Disneyland Paris. Ziva bought their tickets and soon the three were on the train. After a 40 minute ride, the train pulled into Marne-la-Vallée and Tony and Ziva got off the train, Tony pushing Tali in her stroller.

"Look Tali, we're here!" Tony said excitedly as they walked among the crowd of Parisians, tourists, and workers walking through the train station.

"Not so fast, we still have to walk across the way to the main gate," Ziva scolded him. "You look more excited to be here than Tali."

Which was partially true, in Ziva's opinion. Tali looked confused to her surroundings, yet Tony was trying to stop at every gift boutique and buy something Disney related. While Tony was shopping, Ziva was applying sunscreen to Tali and herself, while putting little sunglasses on Tali and hats on hers and Tali's heads. After Tony returned with armfuls of merchandise (mostly for Tali), the three headed to the main gate.

"So should we do the main park first, and then the Studios? She can't go on many of the bigger rides, so we should be able to cover the whole park in one day," Tony replied.

"Yes, cause if we go to the Studios first, we will be there until the park closes because you will want to do everything that involves movies," Ziva huffed. Tony smirked as he put on his sunglasses. He started speaking his Jack Nicholson impression.

"Well then, my wife, best not keep the little lady waiting," Tony replied cheekily and Ziva laughed as they headed to buy their tickets into the park.

" _Bonjour,"_ said the girl in the ticket booth.

" _Bonjour,"_ replied Ziva. _"Deux adultes et un moins de trois ans, si'l vous plait."_

" _D'accord, elle n'a pas besoin d'un billet pour entrer. Ce sera une centaine, et vingt-quatre et soixante-dix neuf s'il vous plaît."_

Tony passed over several large euros to the cashier, who handed Ziva the two tickets for her and Tony.

" _Bonne journée!"_ the cashier smiled as she waved at Tali.

" _Merci,"_ Tony and Ziva replied.

"Okay, here we go, time for some fun!" said Ziva as the three entered the park.

"We need to get Mouse Ears!" Tony said excitedly. "Then we can take a picture and send it to McGee to show everyone. I haven't told them I found you yet."

Ziva thought for a moment and smiled as she shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"Okay, sounds good to me."

* * *

Several hours later, back in DC, McGee had just sat down at his desk when his email beeped an incoming message. He opened it up to find an email from Tony. McGee grinned as Bishop walked in, followed by Gibbs.

"Any word from Tony?" Bishop asked McGee.

"Actually, as a matter of fact," smiled McGee, "yes." He grabbed the clicker and brought up the email, containing two photos and a message. The first photo was of Tali with Belle at the Princess Pavilion, and the second was of Tony, Ziva, and Tali standing in front of the castle with their Mickey/Minnie ears on, smiling. The message read:

 _Bonjour from Paris! Tali and I found Ima. We are well. We will be home soon! We love you all!_

 _~T, Z, and Mini T_

Gibbs cracked a smile at the pictures and nodded as he headed up to Vance's office.


End file.
